On the Run
by jeromevaleska
Summary: After a near death encounter at the precinct, you manage to escape with Jerome and that's when he realizes that he could lose you in an instant so he decides to savor the next time you two are alone.


It was a late night in Gotham but that didn't stop you and Jerome from having a little fun. Most couples would bond through talking about their feelings or doing simple things like decorating for the holidays but that was not the case with you and Jerome. The way you bonded with him was through ending lives and bringing the city to ruins. Another thing most couples did was go on dates where you have dinner or watch a movie but again, that was not the norm for you and Jerome. Committing yourself to a life of crime with the ginger maniac was everything you wanted and more, every day was such a rush and full of excitement. The whole world saw him as a monster but you could never see him that way, instead, he was your whole world. It all started when you two met in Arkham and it's been just you and him ever since.

You both decided to head to the police department because that's where all the entertainment was. You and Jerome were able to get your hands on the police officer attire before you entered the building. It didn't take long for the smoke bombs to be tossed about the precinct and for guns to be fired in your direction. You were able to bring down several officers on your own as you heard Jerome cackle in the other room, taking care of his business on another side.

When you met up with him afterwards, you couldn't keep your eyes off his police uniform. He looked so drop dead gorgeous in it and you found yourself getting distracted, you couldn't help but notice how the uniform hugged the contours of his body. You became inattentive about the task at hand that you didn't see or sense the bullet that was fired your way by an officer, but thankfully Jerome tackled you to the floor just in the nick of time. The impact of the fall was painful and within a matter of seconds your body starting to ache. Jerome chuckled, his body laying flat on yours.

"Gorgeous, you need to be more careful from now on." he pulled away from you and instantly shot the officer without a second thought, his blood splattered across the room, "Officer down!" he called out, laughing devilishly. You yelped in agony, rubbing your back and bottom as you stood up. Jerome turned back to look at you, speaking in a not so playful tone. "That son of a bitch nearly killed you, where's your mind at?"

He was irate because in just an instant, your life could have been taken away and you couldn't pursue further shenanigans with the ginger. You knew that you made a major miscalculation so you took his scolding like a good girl, biting your tongue and looking back at him with a frown on your face. He stepped closer to you, cupping your chin in his hand and lifting it up so that you were gazing into his eyes.

"Don't make that mistake again, I need you at your best at all times, remember?" his hot breath was against your soft lips, which sent a shiver down your spine. "I prefer to have you by my side but I refuse to be a babysitter. Stay focused on the prize only." he pulled his hand away from your chin swiftly, you bit your lower lip timidly as you looked back at him.

"Yes, Jerome." you uttered softly.

"Let's get the hell out of here, more of them are coming and I can't be dragging you around after you get shot." he hissed and he grasped your hand in his, running out of the police department with you. You two escaped to a dark alleyway, his laugh echoing across the city. In a matter of seconds, the ginger backed you up against the cold wall with his hand firmly against your cheek. Your eyes widened suddenly when he did so, his breath against your face again made you all the more nervous. His words came out slow and menacingly.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself after being such a fool back there?" you could feel his fingers beginning to pierce your skin and even though it caused you discomfort, you couldn't help but giggle because it brought you joy to know that he feared losing you. "Now tell me what's so funny."

"I just didn't think the ginger maniac feared losing anybody." you said boldly.

"And I didn't think that you could be so idiotic." he grinned as he tightened his grip on your cheek. You found yourself looking back down at his cop uniform, finding it extremely difficult to keep your eyes off it. It didn't take him long to notice what you were looking at and he burst out laughing.

"So that's what got you distracted huh gorgeous? How cute." he let go of your cheek, his imprints noticeably red on your soft skin. "Why didn't you just say so?" he raised an eyebrow playfully and you just giggled in response.

"Jerome, I think you should know that we're not going anywhere until you fuck me in that uniform." you purred. He was unable to contain his laughter, he found your reaction to his outfit to be amusing. A heat had been building up all over your body, and you felt it reach a breaking point. There was something so arousing about his ominous smile and mischievous eyes. You felt a primal longing in the depths of your abdomen like you never had before. You reached up to close the distance between your lips but he pulled away shortly to say, "Oh gorgeous, you want to leave our mark everywhere don't you?" he teased. "You don't look so bad yourself." he added, with that grin still on his face.

He devilishly smiled and pinned your head back to the wall with his hand. You gazed into his eyes intently and you felt your cheeks turning as red as a rose. He leaned back in to close the gap between your lips but stopped merely an inch away, the tip of his nose touching yours. He kept his face there, so close to yours just to goad you. Your body trembled as he reached his other hand up to your face and started tracing the side of your cheek with a finger. His hand slowly felt the length of your neck, sliding down to your collarbone and continuing down towards your lower torso. You felt your breath hitch as his fingers danced around your waist, your insides squirming with desire at his touch. He was teasing you because he knew that you wanted nothing more than for him to fuck you senseless but he wasn't going to give it to you so easy.

He unbuckled your belt quickly and threw it to the ground. He slowly tugged your pants down and started to caress your thigh. You shuddered at his touch, your breathing became more and more strained as his hand slid up your thigh and into your panties. His fingers grazed her soft warmth, making you moan. He started to stroke you teasingly in circles, watching you whimper fervently at his touch. The friction of his touch was igniting a fire inside of you that threatened to consume you. You kept your eyes on his the entire time as your hips writhed against him ravenously. He flashed you a satisfied smirk before leaning down to finally take your lips in his. He bit your lower lip, making you hiss. His hand dropped from your head and grabbed your lower back, slamming you into him. His mouth crashed into yours, vigorously taking every part of you.

You reached up to grab the back of his hair, pulling it passionately as you kissed him over and over. Your whole body was on fire and you could hear your heart pound against your chest, and the fact that you two were in a dark alleyway only made you all the more aroused. He kept you shoved against the cold wall, pulling away from your lips to kiss the nape of your neck, biting your already sensitive skin. You gasped at the impact, leaning your head back in elation as his fingers swayed underneath the thin fabric and his warm mouth on your neck, leaving fresh marks all over.

You impatiently unfastened his belt, yanking it from his pants. He pulled his pants down hastily along with his underwear. He eyed the small strip of cloth between your legs suggestively and then he hooked his thumbs underneath the fabric, pulling it down painstakingly slow just to vex you even further. He lifted you up, guiding your legs around his waist, making sure that you were secure in your position. He smirked as he raised his fingers up to his mouth, gliding his tongue around them aimlessly, even though he didn't need the extra moisture. You watched in anticipation until he slipped them inside you. He held your gaze as he spread your lips, stroking the wet folds and rubbing the bit of raised flesh. You quivered against him, one hand grabbing his bicep while the other tried to support your weight. His free hand moved to your back, bringing your body closer until your breasts were crushed against his chest.

He worked his fingers inside of you slowly which made your body tighten, your eyes frantic as he dug them deeper, making you tingle all over. He felt your muscles clench around his digits, he chuckled when he saw your eyes roll back in your head as you screamed out your release all over his hand and his clothes.

"Always so quick to cum when any part of me is inside you huh gorgeous? And always such a slutty bitch." he laughed and without giving you a second to rest, he nudged your legs wider so he could fit between them. He guided himself to your opening, pushing inside instantly. You felt a wet heat between your thighs as he filled you up completely. He thrust into you rapidly, each time harder than before. You met each thrust, tossing your head back in reckless abandonment.

He pulled out and spun you around, pushing you forward so that you were bent over the wall, with your face against it. He took a moment to admire you from this angle, the smooth skin on your back, the round curves of your ass. Then he entered you from behind, a quick, hard thrust without any build-up or pretense. He did it again, this time with a hand at your waist, pulling you up to meet him. You braced your forearms against the wall, arching your back and raising yourself up. He slid his other hand around to your front until he could feel the weight of your breast against his palm and then he squeezed, massaging your flesh as he pounded into you relentlessly. You cried his name out repeatedly despite being out in the open where anyone could see and hear you.

He grunted as he slammed his hips into yours inexorably, his breathing had become ragged and he knew that he was on edge but he wasn't ready to let go so easily. Your body tensed against his and your fingers clawed at the wall. The hand at your breast slid upwards, his long fingers splayed across your neck. You leaned your head back, hair swaying wildly in the air, as the first spasms coursed through you. He kept up with his demanding pace for as long as he could but his body gave in.

He sunk his teeth into your shoulder as he came, biting down hard enough to draw blood. You let out a little gasp upon the impact and how he filled you up at the same time. He pulled himself out suddenly and ran his warm tongue down your shoulder, licking up the blood that he drew. You moaned softly as he sucked it up and left kisses on the sensitive skin afterwards.

Within a matter of seconds, you two heard police sirens making their way to the precinct and that's when you knew that you had to depart from here immediately. Jerome laughed as he pulled up his clothes and you hurriedly did the same.

"Nothing like having sex on the run huh Y/N?" he chuckled as he took your hand tightly in his. You smiled, still attempting to catch your breath after what just happened. The police sirens quickly became louder and clearer. Fortunately he knew a shortcut so you two ran out as swiftly as possible from the alley.


End file.
